dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ckohrs0221
Ckohrs0221's Talk Page Welcome to my talk page! Feel free to leave a message! Don't forget to use heading two, and please sign with 4 "~" so I know who to get back to! Thanks! Archives *Archive 1 December 2013- September 2014 *Archive 2 October 2014- December 2014 *Archive 3 January 2015- February 2015 *Archive 4 March 2015- April 2015 Talk Page Start Letter for Charity DADA XD Becky sent a NV confundus at Thomas. I'll let you decide what happens :P 15:35, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Facesmack I didn't even think of Estella and Prince. I was just basing it off El Principito (The Little Prince) since I tend to base my characters off things we do in school. Estrella means "star," Luz means "light," (both in Spanish) and Prinz means "prince" (in German). Darn it, you really do have a good point... *begins thinking of another name* Iambestar (talk) 19:41, May 1, 2015 (UTC) To Faith, From Oscar Agreed There would be...and it WOULd be interesting...but let's let things settle jutst a bit first. :P Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:33, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Talk I should be around later tonight so we can talk. :D You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 19:22, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Faith I had no idea how much Faith needed a rival until now. This is awesome. Ash was going to ask her to stay after class, but I can do that in the class and we can RP it after...I just wanted to give you a heads up. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:11, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Black House I thought so...which is why I didn't post...but since that's where you guys left it I wanted to be sure you weren't waiting for me. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:50, May 6, 2015 (UTC) :You know...I can't see a pretty end to this in any way shape or form. Bad things are going to come from this one way or another. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:00, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Girl's Dorms I'm so confused...is Faith sneaking into Melinda's Dorm? Or is Melinda waiting in Faith's dorm for her...? I didn't sleep much last night, so maybe that's why I'm not getting it...but I might need a bit more to go off today. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:05, May 6, 2015 (UTC) :My thought's always been each year has their own dorms they sleep in, and we've just rped in one person or the others...but your owl gave my head enough of a thought I figured it out. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:09, May 6, 2015 (UTC) No problem. Did you have a plan for the Melinda/Faith RP, or is it just to watch more fireworks fly? Also, I might go ahead and do the RP with Faith's dad so it'll be done...any idea where we should do that? Ash would go to where he works...but I don't know where that is. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:21, May 6, 2015 (UTC) :Daily Prophet/Director's Office? If not the Cauldron will be fine. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:25, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Dependant RPs It's not too soon...but I think I'd like to do the Jac/Benjamin RP first, so he has a good reason to come looking for her and to find her and Karith training. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:33, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Sorryy Sorry I couldn't make it around today... My international politics teacher decided to spring some last minute work onto us. :/ Should be around tomorrow!! You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 04:27, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Re: We should probably move onto another one. Enid has kind of gotten the memo. NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 06:08, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Charms I notice Faith hasn't posted in charms...is that because she's not there, or because you hate posting in your own class with your character (and often forget) like I do? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:43, May 7, 2015 (UTC) :Well...most of the normal ones have been done recetly or we're waiting for people to post...so we might have to get creative. Let's see: *Seraph and Hope *Jaeslya and Benjamin *Elle and Thomas *Gwen and Aydan *Faith and Melinda I think any of those owuld be interesting. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:38, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Ahokiedokie It's no trouble! xD Though it was possible, since Melinda heard from the rumors. To Faith, from Oscar Owl for Faith }} Ash/Charity Are we ending it there since it seems like a decent stopping point...or did you want to keep going? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:48, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Faith I nlast last post to Nora, I can practically hear Jaina telling her the same thing :P Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:00, May 8, 2015 (UTC) :"theoretical knowledge of spells only goes so far, until I put it into practice." <- This sounds like Jaina...something she would have said to Faith. I don't know if she did...but it sounds like it. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:04, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Owl for Faith Bagman RPs Have fun! Oil changes aren't bad. It's been raining and hailing here for a week. Anyway, there's Quidditch, and classes (of course). I was going to post with Jaeslya once the matches start, and I think Melinda might find Faith since she hasn't been coing to meals in the Great Hall. Other than that, I'm up for whatever (though I'm posting in classes right now). I also imagine you'll be extra busy with Faith's double classes. Also, don't forget to vote. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:27, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Waiting The big question is to wait for Echo...or not. If we answer that, it all becomes easy to move on to everything else...so since you talked to her last...should we wait, or move on? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:34, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Where do we go... So..where do we go from here? Ferlen would get home soonish (maybe 30-60 mins after) and find his house unlocked, his wife gone along with his baby. He'd start looking for them unless something else would happen. Also, do you want to write out the patronus to Seraph or just have me post with here? ...and in Benjamin's Office or the Holding Cells? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:59, May 11, 2015 (UTC) :That's true...but he will wonder why the house wasn't locked, and I would imagine there would be some signs of the fight (I'll have to look back) even if there's not, it would only delay him a couple hours before he'd start worrying and possibly Head to Mary's to look (at which point we're waiting for Echo again). Thoughts? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:03, May 11, 2015 (UTC) My only answer is if Benjamin tells Ferlen...but I don't know if he'd do that. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:08, May 11, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, that leap's beyond me too. Ferlen would continue to finish his work in his Office before heading home. He currently doesn't have anything going on in the DMLE, so he'd have no reason to randomly check in. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:10, May 11, 2015 (UTC) I don't know...we'll have to find someone else to judge (hence the wizengamont member). Ferlen's going to do everything by the book...the way he feels Benjamin should have. Hopefully I'll be on chat in a couple hours (maybe 2?) and we can talk then about how we'd like this to play out...though that rarely seems to actually happen. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:52, May 11, 2015 (UTC) :I was assuming Jac wouldn't be able to find Marlene. Hope's probably next. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:10, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Accio?! I felt your summons and came into chat. I'm working on my final, but I'll keep it up just in case... Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 22:31, May 13, 2015 (UTC) GMing Sure. I'm a bit swamped right at the moment, but I should have time to post later tonight on the game. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:47, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Growing Up Haha, I know xD I hate it when characters/models grow up. Thanks for the pics, the first one didn't work, but the other two are good :D Oh, and I know you're away this week, I only just got your message. Hope you have a nice week xx P.s Yes, I have a new signature, but I don't know if I like it or not so let me know xD (The lyrics are Taylor Swift and I really like them :P) ''You're tied together'' ''with a smile'' [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com but you're coming undone] 15:13, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Henry Harper Is now a Ravenclaw. :D Alex Jiskran 22:28, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Roleplay? It's nice to see you online again. I hope your break was wonderful. Would you be interested in roleplaying Faith and Ani Martins sometime? [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|''When you're lonely...]] [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|''just look at the moon...]] [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect| because someone else is looking at it too...]] 21:25, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Kitchens I suppose the Kitchen would work. You first? [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|''When you're lonely...]] [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|''just look at the moon...]] [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect| because someone else is looking at it too...]] 21:30, May 25, 2015 (UTC) St. Mungos Would you be willing to take care of the St. Mungos RP request on Echo's talk page? Since she's not around I'll take care of the admin (some people want to apply for healers etc) if you'll help with some of the RPs. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:13, May 26, 2015 (UTC) Ministry Sure...but since Draco/Jisks also been involved somewhat, and he's the Minister I think him having some input before we just decide it might be wise. Once he's had that I'm 100% fine moving forward. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:38, May 26, 2015 (UTC) RE:Mungos Thanks! :) RE: Sorry, I have been busy today. Hopefully I'll get to the Ravenclaw RP in an hourish. As for Jac, his job was to find facts and present them to the Minister/Wizengamont. He'd write up the report, give it to Benjamin and let him deal with the sentencing, etc. He might find out later Teresa had escaped, but it wouldn't be an issue...he did his job. He might keep an eye out for her, but I don't think he knows enough or would be involved in the consequences enough to warrent real attention for the outcome of this. However, I suppose I could be wrong. We'll see what Jisk thinks. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:22, May 27, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, I don't see any problem with that, and I don't think Jisk did either. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:02, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Jacques I presumed he was a one-use char/messenger who would simply fade back into the woodwork. Alex Jiskran 15:41, May 27, 2015 (UTC) RP Aydan and Melinda, or Renee and Jac? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:13, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Voluntarily I don't think it would have felt like it was "the thing" to do, it would have felt more like a punishment. Which sucks. :( On the bright side, I've got someone you should meet. The light vacuuming to my brain really worked! Faery Queen (talk) 22:57, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Newness of Chars Or meet him? I contemplated making her a he. But, of course, I wrote nothing to demonstrate that I ever even considered that. :D Teal and Benjamin: The Aftermath. Should be a whole lot of intensely awkward fun. (She would be under the impression he was perfectly happy with if not already married to someone else, and off the market anyways.) :P Faery Queen (talk) 05:46, May 28, 2015 (UTC) You Rang? I'm told that you needed me? Sorry I was AFK. I was covering a pop-up trailer with tarps to keep it sheltered from the rain >.< Anyways I'll be on chat if you need me. "Greater love hath no man than to lay his life for his brother" Talk 20:50, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Models Changing? I saw your post on models and wanted you poinion about changing a couple of mine. Specifically as she gets older, moving Jaeslya to Laura_Dern, and as Melinda gets older Rachel_Weisz (though I'll need to find a teen model first). Thoughts? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:35, May 29, 2015 (UTC) Healers In case you didn't notice, I assigned Julian Vandor as an Healer in Training to Hope since she's weakest in that area. She's supposed to get with you for some RPs. Give her a bit of Training, and when you think she's proficient enough in it (probably 3-6 months IC, unless she's amazinginly compitent, or incompitent) let me know (Seraph or Mary...probably Seraph) and we'll move her somewhere else for training. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:43, May 29, 2015 (UTC) Expansion Expansion question...are we going to make everyone get expansion characters sorted, because if so that's a lot of work for the sorting team (potentially 50+ new characters). Generally for expansions in the past we've either allowed them to be created and not sorted/approved unless the person plans to keep them. We can make it however you want, I just wanted to ask the question and make sure you'd thought about it. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:46, May 29, 2015 (UTC) Quidditch World Cup/Miley Ranheart Hey! I was wondering if I can sign up my character Miley Ranheart as the seeker for the Fitchburg Finches. If that position is already taken, can she be a chaser? Thanks! MerisaMist (talk) 16:39, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Sweet! Thanks MerisaMist (talk) 18:53, May 30, 2015 (UTC) In case you want to know... Sophia McLaren- ~ Slytherin Quidditch Chaser, Ex-Captain & Beater, The Fearless Mercenary Henry's wand Hope that was something along the lines of what you wanted. :) Alex Jiskran 08:17, June 2, 2015 (UTC) RP? What do you think about Elle/Faith practicing something outside of class...unless there's others you'd like to RP? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:57, June 2, 2015 (UTC) Morning! Good morning! Someone was up late last night. :P Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:18, June 3, 2015 (UTC) :I bet someone needs extra caffine this morning. :P Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:40, June 3, 2015 (UTC) ::I hate coffee too...can't stand the flavor. I can work from home sometimes too, which is always nice. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:11, June 3, 2015 (UTC) :Yes, that was the plan. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:44, June 3, 2015 (UTC) Kedric I'm fine with it (though I'd double check with Carn to make sure he doesn't feel we're being unfair OOC), and if so we can assume Benjamin was the Wizengamount member on the case and the sentence was passed. I think the only detail is wrapping up the baby. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:05, June 3, 2015 (UTC) :It would be really nice if we could find someone to start running Lil Bundles again (an admin or RB preferably), but it would be a volunteer type thing. I just don't have the time to keep up with it. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:18, June 3, 2015 (UTC) Roleplay? Do you want to roleplay? Maybe Faith and Ani, again..? Or someone else, I'm cool with whatever. :) NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 23:41, June 3, 2015 (UTC) Re Dungeon Corridor, then? You can go first if you want, or I could" NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 23:49, June 3, 2015 (UTC) Faith So...Melinda will be doing her best to make Faith's life a living hell for the next bit. It'll be interesting since she'd only a first year...but I think she has a very vivid imagination. :D Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:08, June 4, 2015 (UTC) :Melinda would do her best to avoid Faith, hiding if she saw her coming, and avoiding places she knew Faith was so she would make this last as long as possible, and force Faith to find her. Feel free to pick where you find her, and how long it'll have taken...but remember Melinda's been actively trying to avoid her and she'll probably have to take the time to track her down and surprise her. A likely place would be outside somewhere since Melinda loves to outdoors and knows Faith tends to stay inside. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:22, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Well, I think we both knew something like this was coming at some point...they just can't seem to get along. I don't know if sitting down or talking would help...if there's anything I've learned about Melinda it's that she doesn't say things she doesn't really mean...it could be years before she talks to Faith again. At least for now...this is just how it'll be, unless you can think of some way for them to figure out their seemingly unreconsilable differences. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:15, June 4, 2015 (UTC) :Melinda would probably show up a bit early to talk to Charity before Aubree. If you want to start that RP before Alyssa comes back so we're ready to go straight to the wedding stuff, just let me know when. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:19, June 4, 2015 (UTC) To save you from the self RP, would Faith come talk to Ash, or Charity let Ash know? We can RP that tomorrow, but if nobody would let Ash know he'd be clueless anyway. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:07, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Of course he'll ask....so I'm interested in how Charity figured out Faith was doing OWLs...not that she shouldn't know or it was a big secret...but I've been trying to intentionally not mention it with Ash, and Melinda's wouldn't mention it because she thought Charity already knew. I just want to make sure I didn't slip up somewhere, or give Faith another reason to be mad at Melinda. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:21, June 4, 2015 (UTC)